


Masturbation (Kinktober 2020 prompt)

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: The other half of the Voyeurism prompt, aka Alexander Hilbert (terrible 90s alias Karl Kelley) gets inadvertently turned on by his lab manager and masturbates in his office.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961722





	Masturbation (Kinktober 2020 prompt)

Rosemary was hanging over the back of Karl’s chair, reading his computer screen over his shoulder. It was not something that would have usually distracted him—he had grown used to Rosemary’s lack of interest in other people’s personal space by now, along with his own confused reactions to it—but something was different today.

He thought she might be wearing a new perfume. He inhaled swift, careful breaths of it as she leaned over him. Something citrus, he suspected, bright and sharp, with hints of cinnamon, all mellowed by contact with her skin. She smelled like holidays and plenty, and he knew that if he dared to take a deep breath he would find himself burying his face against her neck, the better to breathe her in.

As she was his lab manager and had not shown any signs of interest in him outside of the scope of their professional relationship, that would probably be a very bad plan. So instead he was distracted, hardly listening to her as she gestured between the report they had been discussing and some of his more recent results, charted out on his computer screen.

“And you’re already thinking it through, aren’t you,” Rosemary said, her breath warm against his ear for a moment before she straightened up.

Karl nodded, incapable of speech.

“Well. I’ll leave you to it.” With a bracing pat against his shoulder, she was gone, leaving his office door cracked open as she went. He could hear her heels click their way across the linoleum in the lab beyond his office door and the sound of the door to the hall opening and closing, and then she was gone.

Karl stared blankly at his computer screen for a while longer. And then, with a frown, he pushed his chair back from his desk and glared down at the front of his trousers, where a jaunty erection was tenting the front placket.

“I am not even interested in women,” he complained to his cock, ignoring the fact that he seemed to be very much interested in this woman and had been since he had first met her. He suspected he had imprinted on her like a duckling in that moment, when his guard had been lowered by the trauma of his removal from Russia and the resulting two days without sleep. Or something of the sort, at least; he did not think that ducklings wound up sexually attracted to the things they imprinted on. The entire business would be remarkably Freudian if they did.

And even that tangent was no use. His erection persisted.

Karl considered. It was early on a Friday afternoon and his check-in with Rosemary was complete. It was unlikely that any further meetings would happen today, and if anything came up, he would get a call first. On top of that, his lab tech had taken a half day to compensate for working over the weekend and was long gone by now.

So while he would not usually consider doing anything of the sort in his office, well... the urge was there. And it might be the only way he could regain control of his wandering mind.

As if testing the idea of what he was about to do, he rubbed his fingers down the front placket of his trousers. His cock twitched in response and seemed to get even harder. He bit the inside of his cheek and rubbed his cock through his trousers a few more times, gentle, exploratory strokes, but he knew as he did it that it would not be enough.

Belt first, then the button. His cock throbbed as he unzipped his trousers, and the touch of skin to skin as he pulled it out of the front of his boxers was almost unbearable. He could not remember the last time he had been this hard.

He checked his desk and located a box of tissues, pulling them close. And then, he shut his eyes and took his cock tight in his hand, working it slowly as he played out a fantasy that would never happen.

In his mind, he turned his face to Rosemary’s neck and buried it there. In his mind, rather than the confusion or pity or disgust she would no doubt react with were he to try such a thing in the real world, she arched her neck to allow it before coaxing him away from her neck and into an openmouthed kiss. In his mind, her hand trailed down his chest and took the place of his, until—and yes, he hated himself for using her this way, but that was not going to stop him now—she got tired of using her hand and knelt between his thighs instead.

He let out an involuntary moan at that mental picture, at the thought of her fat and curvy body in its well-tailored suit kneeling in front of him, her prim little blouse buttoned all the way up and topped by an ascot, her eyes sparkling with mischief as they so often did. And, of course, her plush mouth, those soft-looking lips of hers coated in red lipstick and parted obscenely to take his cock in her mouth.

He moaned again, and found himself saying her name as he imagined her sucking his cock. A bit too risky, that; he had disabled the bugs that security had planted in his office, but he still suspected there were a few in his lab that he had not discovered yet. How mortifying it would be if a recording of him masturbating ended up in the archive, especially with proof that he was thinking about his lab manager as he did so.

He was close now; he lifted the hem of his shirt and clamped it in his teeth to keep it out of the way—and to stifle any further noises—and thrust frantically against his hand. Muddled impressions of Rosemary’s lips and her weight pressed against his shoulders over the back of his chair and that truly infuriating curve at the small of her back flashed through his mind, until, with a low grunt, he came hard, semen splashing hot against his stomach and chest. It cooled almost immediately, and he dropped his head back against the top of the chair’s backrest and let out a sigh.

He was thoroughly ashamed of himself.

There was a small noise from his lab. Karl snatched up the box of tissues and began to frantically dab up the mess on his stomach, worried that Rosemary had come back for some reason and listening carefully for more signs of movement from his lab. But there was nothing else, so he must have been mistaken.

By the time Rosemary called, asking him to bring down a copy of the report they had been discussing, he had forgotten about it entirely.


End file.
